Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) typically have a camera that captures images as it travels a path designed by its operator. The UAV may be maneuvered by the operator along a trajectory that enables the camera to capture the scene from a variety of camera positions having different vantage points. Ideally, the scene would be observed in great detail, such that the reconstruction is as accurate and detailed as possible. However, a variety of constraints may make such an approach impossible (e.g., limited flight time, storage capacity constraints, etc.). As a result, a tradeoff may exist between the amount of data that may be collected by the camera and the costs associated with collecting the data.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.